Pequeños objetos
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: los goggles de Frida se rompen y Manny se los repara...


¿Qué tal todos? Hoy he traído el fic fuerte de El Tigre… espero que les guste, la razón de este fic es que quiero escribir diferentes géneros, por eso hoy me he enfocado en este. Espero sus comentarios, y perdón por no publicar el domingo, estuve muy ocupada.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Pequeños objetos**

Día entre semana, día de escuela, la última hora de clases, y Manny, como de costumbre, se anda mandando notitas con Frida, hasta que suena la campana de salida.

-bueno, ya somos libres ¿Qué quieres hacer Frida?

-ay no sé Manny ¿Qué podríamos hacer? –dice en tono de complicidad…

-… ¡a los videojuegos! –gritan ambos a coro.

Pasan toda la tarde allí, hasta que es hora de irse a sus casas, pero en el camino, Manny nota algo raro: hay momentos en que Frida luce realmente irritada:

-ehm Frida, ¿te pasa algo?

-no, estoy bien… -responde frustrada.

-¿estás segura?

-seguro, es solo… ¡arg! Son estos estúpidos goggles, toda la semana se me han estado cayendo, y no sé ni porque.

-mmm… déjame ver… -al tiempo que Manny decía esto, se acercó mucho a Frida, casi asechándola, pasando sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de su amiga, y de una forma muy delicada soltó la cinta de los goggles para quitárselos.

-te propongo algo Frida… -Manny se quita la mochila, guarda los goggles, y en su lugar saca unos audífonos de tiara -… yo me llevaré tus goggles para repararlos, y en su lugar puedes llevarte mis audífonos, así sentirás que algo sujeta tu cabello… -Manny nuevamente acorta bastante la distancia que hay entre ellos para colocarle los audífonos a Frida de una manera sumamente seductora; al quedar de frente en ambas ocasiones, 

Frida se sonrojó mucho al sentir con claridad el calor del moreno y al perderse en sus ojos.

-pero… Manny, estos audífonos los compraste ayer, ni siquiera los has usado…

-no importa, solo son unos audífonos, además, tenia pensado prestártelos hoy de todas formas. –Manny se sonroja al decir esto último.

En el camino, ambos se separan para ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas; cuando Frida llega a su casa, sus hermanas la molestan diciéndole que "su novio El Tigre" le regaló los audífonos; en su casa, Rodolfo y Grandpapi miraban extrañados a Manny, Rodolfo no le dio mucho interés, pero su abuelo…

-Manny ¿puedo pasar?

-seguro Grandpapi…

-¿Qué haces muchacho?

-nada, solo reparo los goggles de Frida…

-¿los reparas?

-sí, se rompió el seguro de la correa, pero ya compré uno nuevo.

-y si tú tienes sus goggles ¿con qué se sujeta ella el cabello?

-con mis audífonos…

-¿los que acabas de comprar, Manny?

-así es, se los iba a prestar de todos modos…

-(suspira) Manny, tenemos que hablar…

-¿Qué sucede?

-muchacho… ¡¡eres un ingenuo!!

-¿Por qué?

-eso que estás perdiendo el tiempo en tratar de impresionarla y llamar su atención, mejor ve y dile lo que sientes.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-(otro suspiro)… Manny, el hecho de que Rodolfo no quiera reconocerlo, no implica que no esté pasando… escúchame bien Manny, te he visto con Frida, me he percatado de la manera como la miras, no la estás viendo solo como a una amiga, y a pesar de que a tu papá le preocupe tanto, lo cierto es que estás creciendo, y estás madurando, ya tienes 17 años, ya no eres un niño, y el hecho es, que lo que sientes hacia tu amiga también ha ido cambiando, y según lo veo, creo que ella también se siente igual… - Grandpapi se pone de pie y va hacia la puerta -… tal vez ya sea hora de que se dejen llevar…

-pero yo, pero ella… ¡arg! Solo somos amigos, no hay nada más.

-(abre la puerta) ¿ah sí?... –sale y solo se ve su rostro -… ¿estás, seguro?

Grandpapi se va, Manny se queda sentado y en shock, tratando de pensar; esta misma conversación la sostuvo Frida con su madre, quien agregó un "no dejes que tus hermanas te molesten"; ahora ambos, recostados en sus camas, y en medio de la oscuridad, analizaban a fondo la situación, tratando de saber que hacer, ninguno cerraba los ojos, solo se concentraban en tratar de entender sus sentimientos: desde hace ya cierto tiempo que se toman más seguido de la mano, pasan mucho más tiempo juntos, y cuando no están juntos, se llaman al celular o se envían mensajes, se la pasan pensando el uno en el otro, y hay ocasiones en que se miran de reojo, sin mencionar que Manny constantemente invade el espacio personal de Frida… era evidente, se gustaban y se necesitaban, y ya era tiempo de que lo aclararan…

Decididos, ambos, salieron de sus casas para ir a la casa del otro y poder hablar, aunque se encontraron en el camino:

-Manny…

-Frida…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntan ambos.

-pues… iba a buscarte a tu casa… ¿y tú?

-… lo mismo…

-¿y… tus papás saben que saliste?

-nop… ¿y tu papá?

-tampoco sabe nada… -se hace un breve silencio -… ¿quieres ir al parque?

-… sí…

Todo el camino hacia el parque fueron en silencio, ninguno sabia que hacer, ambos estaban realmente muy nerviosos…

Ya en una banca del parque, iluminada por la luna, los chicos se deciden a hablar:

-… te traje tus goggles, solo había que cambiarles el broche…

-… gracias Manny… aquí tienes tus audífonos, gracias por prestármelos…

Después de su intercambio, regresa el incómodo silencio, hasta que por fin, Frida decide decir algo…

-Manny yo… -…pero no pudo terminar de hablar… los reflejos de Manny se anticiparon a Frida, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el moreno se apresuró a tomarla del rostro y besarla apasionadamente en los labios…

Ambos estuvieron durante un largo rato abrazándose y besándose, las palabras no fueron necesarias, ambos sabían a la perfección la dirección en la que se estaban encaminando, una dirección que no tiene marcha atrás… cuando se separaron, ambos estaban muy sonrojados y agitados, y estando perdidos en los ojos del otro, Manny recordó las palabras de su abuelo "… tal vez ya sea hora de que se dejen llevar…" y con ese pensamiento ,Manny extendió su mano frente a Frida, y dedicándole una sonrisa seductora, le dijo casi susurrando "… ven conmigo…"

Frida no tuvo que responder nada, ella solo le sonrió y tomo su mano, así se fueron juntos, pero no a sus respectivas casas, Frida fue a casa de Manny, guiada por él, tomados de la mano, nuevamente en silencio, ambos sonriendo…

Ya en casa de Manny, el moreno se transforma, toma a Frida en sus brazos, y de un salto llegan hasta la habitación del chico, ya dentro, se 

des transforma y cierra la ventana para que no entre el frio; conversan un rato, escuchan música, ven una película, y ya a la media noche:

-es hora de que me vaya a mi casa, nos vemos…

-no te vayas… -Manny la atrapa de la mano -… quédate aquí, conmigo…

-… Manny…

Manny se levanta de su cama sin soltarle la mano, luego, de manera casi acechante, invade el espacio personal de Frida, acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos, la toma de la cintura, la atrae hacia él, y la besa apasionadamente, Frida se sonroja, cierra sus ojos, y le devuelve el beso mientras rodea el cuello del moreno con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que él rodea su cintura…

La noche avanza lenta, mientras envuelve a estos chicos en una atmósfera de pasión, en donde se exaltan los sentidos y los instintos dominan la razón…

Mientras se besan, ambos sentían como les hervía la sangre y su pulso se aceleraba, lentamente, Manny comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Frida hasta llegar a su cabeza, atrayéndola aun más a él, comenzando a llevar sus besos a las mejillas y el cuello de Frida, para luego regresar sus manos a la cintura de la chica, donde tomó su camiseta hasta quitársela, y haciendo él lo mismo con la suya, para luego tomar a Frida por los hombros y empujarla suavemente hacia la cama mientras ella recarga sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno; estando él arriba y ella abajo, Manny se perdió en los ojos de Frida, luego se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios y susurrarle al odio "me gustas"… sin vestimentas que los cubran. Interrupciones que los molesten, ni miradas que los acusen, rompieron las ataduras que sus padres les impusieron para evitar que estuvieran juntos, y fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo: cuerpo contra cuerpo, piel a piel, sintiendo el calor y la tierna respiración del otro, se entregaron libremente el uno al otro, y entre besos y caricias, el calor y la excitación de ambos creció tanto que se perdieron en un éxtasis de seducción; la atracción y el deseo del uno por el otro era tan fuerte y profunda que llevaron sus cuerpos hasta el límite, para después caer rendidos, pero satisfechos…

La luz de la mañana entra por la ventana, iluminando la frágil silueta de ambos: Manny y Frida duermen pacíficamente, él la abraza mientras ella se recarga sobre su pecho, ambos cubiertos solo por una sábana blanca, sus ropas alrededor de la cama, los goggles y los audífonos sobre la mesa de noche; Manny entreabre sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, una sensación cálida y placentera lo invade por dentro, se levanta un poco, acaricia el rostro de Frida para retirar algunos mechones de cabello, y luego le da un tierno beso en la frente:

-… despierta Frida, ya es de día…

-mmm, 5 minutos más…

-anda mi amor, despierta, debemos ir a la escuela…

Frida rodea al moreno con sus brazos, posando sus manos en su espalda y recargando su pecho contra el de él, levanta la mirada y susurra de manera burlona:

-… ¿en serio quieres ir a la escuela Manny?...

-mmm tienes razón, 10 minutos más no le hacen daño a nadie…

-jajaja –Frida abraza a Manny y recarga su cabeza contra su pecho, el la toma del rostro y la besa…

La mañana les regalaba su paz y la mezcla de perfumes matinales, dando una atmósfera de calma y armonía… hasta que:

-¡Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera ¿Qué sucede aquí?!

-¡ahhh!

-¡Papá sal de aquí, estas poniendo nerviosa a Frida!

-oh, claro… ¡un momento!

-¿Por qué tantos gritos? Uh –Manny, cuando te dije que te dejaras llevar, no me refería a esto exactamente…

-papi ¿esto fue culpa tuya?

La mañana promete cosas buenas para Frida y Manny, aunque por ahora, les espera un largo sermón…

**Fin**

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
